Not just another cakewalk mission
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: Rachel got assigned to a difficult mission, concerning her despised football playing traitor. Will she finish her mission with a bit of undeniable attraction at the side. An awesome spin on this interesting couple. CHAPTER 8 UP!, please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

aN: Guys new story, I had been DYING to write a KND fic with them as teens and with highchool as its setting. I think these two are the best couple to portray a complicated love hate relationship and its much convenient to write with since one of them already is a teen. So this is really different from other KND fics, it's not as light hearted with innocent fluffiness ensued. As planned with its genre, it will definitely be teasingly romantic (cute teasing guys no M's) and maybe if I get lucky it would turn out funny as well. I'd stop wasting your precious time…on with the story.

Little AU alteration reminder: Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y didn't happen, chad's still a bad guy

Disclaimer: Too tired to come up with a cool disclaimer…I DISCLAIM

CHAPTUH 1

MISSION

" WHAT! That's an impossible task…certainly there could be other operatives that are more suitable…more willing " She was trying to process the unlikely information rattling in her boggled mind as her eyes twitched from aggravation.

The boy remained calm behind the desk, despite the frantic appearance of his visitor "I chose you for various reasons, for convenience too since you go to the same school, you were a former supreme leader, impossible shouldn't be in your dictionary numbuh 362"

"But, in this case sir—"The boy raised a hand in front of her.

"I have decided" He held a strict calculating glance at her. He walked towards her as he stiffly patted her shoulder. "I have full trust in your abilities" He gave her a small smile.

She duly nodded, still a bit shocked of the task laid out for her.

"Very well then…So Numbuh 362 Have we reached an agreement? Is the mission completely clear?" He looked at her kindly as he returned to his seat.

"Yes sir…" She was positive in undertaking this mission but her voice lacked the spirited justification. It sounded frail, unsure to the ears of the supreme leader.

"This mission is vital and will hold great importance in the future… You are very clear on the need for secrecy? If this is not kept between us the plan will not work. And it must work, for all our sakes" The supreme leader's face was serious and for the first time ever Rachel actually saw him look worried

"Yes sir I won't let you down"

She returned home making excuses to retire early to bed. She needed some time to sort out her thoughts. She sighed she plopped down on her bed, facing the entrancing full moon. The moon wasn't just a gleaming vessel of escape or a picturesque view to let her thoughts wonder like for many people. It gives her a sense of sweet nostalgia, it transports her in the carefree past, _okay not so carefree past_, perfectly reminding her the beloved memories of her childhood.

She had to grow up sooner or later, it was inevitable and she knew that one day she had to muster up the courage to say goodbye and to, until the the last minute of her duty, remain loyal to the organization . She held no regret leaving it all, burying beloved memories at the back of her mind for she was privileged enough to even _keep them_.

The task of supreme leader was much more difficult and exciting than the position that she has now. Finishing paperwork was harder than her schoolworkwork. The thrill she experienced from one day with her former self couldn't be compared with the thrill during the span of time she had spent now, having the weight of a whole secret organization on your soldiers and being the leader that thousands relied on.

Now she was the batch president, she gets to fill out forms and hold meetings, some speeches. She gets a little stressed out maintaining her A+ average but it was nothing compared before. She only had fun once in a while when missions were assigned to her, though it was cake walk for her. Other than that her life is now normal, simple and almost carefree. Maybe that's what she wanted in the first place.

She was a teenager, normal, simple and carefree until now.

What the supreme leader had asked her tonight was shocking. If it wasn't him who asked her personally, she wouldn't even accept the proposition.

It sounded unnecessary and overrated at first. But when she was starting to question the sanity of her supreme leader, he tells her that this was a prophecy found in the Book of KND and he was the next chosen one.

He fitted all the qualities that were critically stated in the book. The supreme leader told her about the significance of him being part of the greater good. He was the key source of defeating tyranny and chaos for this organization, the bridge between these two factions, the only one who had the skills to be assigned in such a pertinent stature and the reason why her head was starting to nurse a headache.

And this mystery guy that she had been filling out with pronouns for the last few minutes was…_Chad Dixon _

So, the supreme leader had given her the task of befriending Dixon and turning him to their side. When he first said this to her, Rachel had quite disrespectfully laughed out loud. Turn Dixon to their side? Befriend him? That was _**never**_ going to happen. But the supreme leader had, in his usual calm way, ignored her protests and pointed out that nothing was impossible. He pointed out that Dixon was a confused boy that just made the wrong choices. This didn't mean he was evil, underneath that exterior the mighty and valiant Numbuh 274 resided. Something as simple as a show of support and friendship could be enough to change his entire perspective and he believed that she could be the right person to do this.

Calling him with his former number, didn't sink in well with Rachel. He was not even good enough to be compared to his past. If it was any other obnoxious teenager in her school it would have been fine, but not about Dixon. Yes he was just a boy that made the wrong choices, but come on! At least he had choices! He took pleasure in the suffering of kids, even to her when she was one. He was a no good traitor that lost all his conscience after turning thirteen, betraying everyone who believed in him.

When she became a teenager she decided to call him Dixon. Not 274 cause he had already tarnished that number a long time ago and not Chad cause it ruins her mood when she associates him with the cold-hearted villain that he is an cause she was not planning on gaining his acquaintance. She wasn't close to him when they were in the organization, she barely personally knew him but she was one of those kids that looked up to him as a legend and a hero.

So the fact that she was suppose to play tea time and make friendship bracelets with him didn't appealed to her…at all!

In a flash of realization, the weight of the organization relied again on her shoulders and she's about to partake at a difficult journey in having a wonderful and pleasant relationship with the teenager that she definitely despises.

With a nervous chuckle, she muttered to herself. "cakewalk"

So after that inner speech she subdued in her mind, she rolled around her bed all night thinking of the best possible approach to handle the situation. And she came up with an outrageous…nothing.

The next day, she still rattled her brain with a plan but due to mental difficulties, she came up with nothing again. She gave up, she decided to just observe and study him for awhile, hoping that it was her luck day and a chance to get him alone would fall from the sky. What was she saying Rachel Mckenzie, relying on luck and talking nonsense.

Yes he's a teen ninja that was even aware of the TND. He was also aware that she is one of them but for some strange reason he never told anyone of his evil colleagues. So it was obvious that they didn't get along, since their loyalties lie differently. She hates him and she thinks the feeling was mutual.

She was starting to believe that luck couldn't help her with this. Despite how outrageously negative she described him earlier and even if he is outrageously unsociable, he is outrageously popular, although he wasn't the kind hearted quarterback that sang songs in glee. He outcast people that he doesn't knew, well he outcast people even if he knew them. It was incredibly hard to find a time where he wasn't surrounded by his dumb jock bodyguards or cornered by drooling girls every now and then. Rachel couldn't point out the reason for the latter. Why are they acting like hypnotized barbies, laughing and following just to attract his attention?

She discreetly watched him from the book she was reading and tried her best to be objective. Yes, he was handsome, even before she could see that. His face was smooth and perfectly in proportion. His blond hair was striking and fell nicely across his eyes which she supposed could have been attractive if they weren't always looking around him in such a derisive way. The trouble was all this was completely overshadowed by the cocky, I'm the best there is look that was permanently smeared across his features.

The bell rang, class was over and Dixon was exiting the corridors alone! She stuffed all her papers in her bag and ran as fast as she could to catch up his pace. She didn't bother making excuses for neither Patton, Fanny nor even Nigel. Outside she saw the smallest glimpse of his hair rounding the corner that lead along the fire exit. Her face creased into a frown. What was he up to? It seemed a very strange place to be wondering off to.

She cautiously followed him, maintaining her distance. This was dangerous though because along the fire exit was a place with no crowd. If he turned for any reason he would see her immediately even if she used her former spy abilities. He let him led to at least two flight of stairs before she continued. He entered again the safe corridors of the building where he entered the auditorium.

She still hadn't a clue what she was going to say to him but she had no choice. As she came to the corner she decided to just wonder around it casually and to look surprised when she saw him as if it was a coincidence them both being in the same place. She knew this wasn't a great plan but her mind would not form another so it would have to do.

She followed him intently as he went up a flight of stairs again backstage of the auditorium. She had never gone to this place before, who knew there was another flight of stairs hidden behind the stage and therefore, when he reached his destination she was shock. The sky was beautiful up here as she could see beyond the busy suburb horizon the beauty of nature. The wild green forest lined the edges of small modest hills as a beautiful path of sparkling water edged near it.

In her moment of bewilderment, she felt a pair of blue eyes on her. That was an excellent way of acting casual. The view completely thrown her off. Maybe she should just give away her best spy title. She felt nervous, it should be one heck of an excuse to get her out of this.

His eyes were glaring at her dangerously.

"You need to be somewhere else, Mckenzie." The stone cold drawl was the same as usual but the words were a little less harsh than she had been expecting. She took a breath and forced herself to stand her ground.

"Did you high regal status in this school earned you the right to own its grounds?" she met his gaze boldly.

"No. I don't want you here, I come here to be alone. Leave"

"Well unless I'm mistaken, Dixon I have as much right to be here as you."

"That wasn't a request" his voice was low but truly unnerving.

That was it! She'd had enough! As usual two minutes of his company had wound her up. She folded her arms across her chest and approached him, head high, shoulders back.

"Well too bad, If it had been I wouldn't have said yes" she spoke deliberately quietly "If you can't stand sulking around with me, Dixon then why don't you leave, because I'm going nowhere." With this she turned on her heel and placed herself squarely on the large flat stone and stared out at the view.

It was probably only moments before he spoke but it seemed like an eternity to her. She fixed her eyes firmly ahead but was acutely aware of Dixon behind her.

"If you're going to stay then don't bother me." Dixon placed himself on an adjacent stone.

Rachel had to fight really hard not to grin, that was just like cakewalk.

She didn't speak to him for the entire time she sat on the stone. It was incredibly hard but they both just ignored each other until she finally rose and walked away without a word.

this is not a oneshot, that would totally piss me off it that was the ending

*Promise…I would update next Thursday , if I don't I give you the rights to boycott this story.

aN: Again as I always say. Hope it was worth your reading time. As you can tell its different from the 362x274 fics out there cause they don't share a secret mutual understanding past and Chad ain't that cocky and playful as usual (well he soon will be). Thank you for reading and an even bigger THANK YOU if you would review. Comments, suggestions and even violent reaction are well appreciated.

-naSH XD


	2. Chapter 2

aN: As I promised I'll update on Wednesday . Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you to FieldxHockey for pointing out my horrible mistake, this chap is for you ;) Not much to say but enjoy the chapter, cause I surely enjoyed writing it and if you didn't I failed miserably …haha I'll stop saying nonsense now.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.

CHAPTUH 2

The next day, she retraced the path of her previous exploit, climbing slowly towards the stairs. She had no decisive strategy like before, _if you call that a decisive strategy, _her plan was having no plan, channeling luck and using the advantages of randomness by her side_._ This time she couldn't tell him that it was all a coincidence and that she happened to just stopped by!

Before she could chicken out, she was already greeted by the beautiful view from yesterday, although some of the clouds appeared slightly darker. Chad had his back to her as she turned the corner but she knew that he heard her. _I'm the worst spy ever, stupid view!_

"I thought I told you yesterday to leave me alone" He didn't turn around

"And I thought I was done elaborating the fact that I have as much as right as you do to stay here" She fiercely stated. She stride towards and plopped herself on the wooden bench. He turned his head to look at her and she met his gaze defiantly.

"Your either very stupid or very brave" harsh words but said in a bitter sad tone.

"I'm a bit known for being the latter, look Dickson, I'm not here to bicker with you, I'm just here to appreciate the view, It's peaceful here"

"_was _peaceful"

Rachel couldn't help but smirk "Is that Chad Dickson's attempt of sarcastic humor"

He locked his gaze on the far point of the horizon, his eyes cold but she sensed that a part of him was enjoying their banter. This was suddenly confirmed when he crossed the balcony towards her, he lowered his tall frame to onto the same bench she occupied. She was surprise, she stared at him like he grew a second head, so much of her unhealthy staring made him turn his head to her.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

She snapped out of her gaze. "What do you mean what?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because instead of leaving or dragging my butt out of this place, you just sat down next to me… why?"

Ignoring her last question Dickson instantly changed the topic "Had enough of that prissy bald Uno then"

"His name's Nigel, he is bald, but he's not prissy"

"You didn't answer my question"

"You didn't answer mine either" She shot back.

Chad away and for the first time ever Rachel saw him look vulnerable. She still couldn't believe how convenient this was. It was as if he was willing to talk to someone and she had placed herself in his space, surely he wasn't going to open up to her? Then suddenly he changed again, standing and adjusting his jersey as he rose.

"Enjoy the view" and with that he left. Rachel stared at him for a few seconds and she knew that despite his abrupt departure, she can confidently state that there was a small crack on the great walls of Chad Dickson.

It was until three days that she visited the view again. She should still keep him guessing, she might relay the wrong message and end up looking like a stalker. It wouldn't work if she turned out everyday, well not yet.

Within the few days span she got to finish all her necessary schoolwork and she got to sign her paperwork as president. It was enough to keep her busy schedule tamable for the next few days. She rounded up to the exposed corner, Chad was staring straight at her as if he knew she was coming and for a moment this took her off guard. His face was serious but not entirely hostile.

"Not good at taking hints then?" his first words were ironic but definitely not aggressive. Rachel met his gaze but didn't answer. She walked over to him before speaking.

"I know when someone really doesn't mean what they are saying." Their eyes met and Rachel waited for his denial but it didn't come. She turned away and sat on the stone. Your _move Dickson_, she thought. She heard his steps behind her and then he lowered himself onto the seat next to her.

"Does Uno know where you've been prancing around?" Dicksn's eyes were on her so she turned to look at him. She was going to have to open up too.

"No, absolutely not"

Chad raised an eyebrow as an irritatingly cocky smirk was plastered on his face.

"Well…that's interesting, sneaking behind your boyfriend's back? With me nonetheless…we both know I'm not stupid Mckenzie and neither are you, what are you planning?" His voice sounded a bit threatening.

"Yes, you're right, I'm here to spy on you for the organization and recruit you for the greater good cause the world would end if I don't" She grinned. "I've confessed, now go tell your evil adult friends" Rachel waited for a strong retaliation. Chad stared at her intently while Rachel brace her self for an onslaught, but instead he smirked at looked back at the view.

Rachel kept her face straight but was laughing inside. No bite back after what she had just said – albeit in a sarcastic way – meant something. If Nigel, no, she corrected herself anyone spoke to him that way she had seen how he would react. It would not be with a smirk. His voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts but what he actually said was a complete shock.

"Look straight ahead…See that corner of the lake, the curve near that hill" He continued without confirmation, which was to her advantage because she was still stunned by the fact that he was starting a conversation. With her!

"It looks beautiful every sunset"

"Huh, It's obviously beautiful"

"Yeah I know that, you'll see what I mean, anytime now"

Rachel scanned the view, looking for that curve he was talking about. She was about to ask more when Chad placed his hand on her arm and pointed with his finger on his other hand. She was torn between staring at his hand on her and what was going to happen near that lake. She suddenly saw a faint of color.

The sun slowly descended from the horizon and on that moment, the river sparkled it reflected swirls of colors, then as her eyes adjusted she recognized that it was the reflection of a rainbow. Her eyes shot up as she saw the rainbow slowly forming above the hills, stretching its alchemy of color from that curve up to the sinking radiant light of the sun.

It was a magical phenomena, it was had to believe that both spectacular events of nature happened simultaneously. She was totally captivated and for a few minutes Rachel was totally oblivious to the fact that she was gazing at the skies, in a secret balcony with her enemy Chad Dickson watching this amazing spectacle unfold. That was until Chad's voice again broke her reverie.

"I'm no friends with any evil adults"

Rachel snapped her head at his words.

"Huh?"

"You said I should run tell my evil adult friends. I just wanted to say I don't have any evil adult friends." His eyes were on her face but not unfriendly, just sort of enquiring. Hermione wasn't sure how to answer this so she just nodded and then turned and pointed at the now slightly fading rainbow.

"That was breath taking by the way"

"Yeah it was, I though you might like it"

A gust of wind passed between them as she glanced at her watch. She didn't make any attempt to leave though, she didn't know how to ask whether he'd be her tomorrow, that too obvious…and desperate.

Chad looked at her quizzically obviously waiting for her and equally obvious that she might ask it. He said in an almost inaudible voice.

"I'll be here at 5pm tomorrow"

There was deep silence for a few moments as they both deciphered each other's thoughts. They bought could acknowledge the fact that something has changed. This was a confession, an almost invitation, and maybe much more.

Rachel nodded, stood quickly and turned to walk away. After two steps she stopped and turned back to Chad who was staring at her retreating figure.

"Nigel isn't my boyfriend."

Draco put his head to one side "Huh?"

"Nigel. You said I was sneaking around behind my boyfriend's back to see you. Well Nigel isn't my boyfriend, never will be I think and I don't need his permission to be friends with anyone, even you." With one final look Rachel turned and left leaving Chad stunned, staring after her.

The cafeteria was a breeding ground for noise, for intelligent conversations and nonsense gossip alike. Rachel sat at her usual table, currently engaged with a _very _light chat with her irish friend Fanny Fulbright, she was firing out three words per second, all she could do was nod. Nigel and Patton sat next to them a few moments later.

Rachel wasn't eating, just like what a normal person would do in a cafeteria, instead she was busy filling out permission slips and signing approval papers. She'll catch up with what Fanny's talking about maybe a little later. She tapped the butt of her pen on the paper when she suddenly became aware of someone watching her. Without looking up she knew who was watching her but she could hardly spend the rest of lunch with her head boring on her paperwork so eventually she lifted her eyes and met those blue, piercing pair across the room. She was just meaning to glance at him and throw him an icy glare afterwards but just couldn't. For a few seconds they just stared at one another. Rachel suddenly was unintentionally bumped by Fanny's elbow, immediately she realized that anytime soon her friends might see her gazing across the room at Chad Dickson. She gripped her pen tighter, she raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at him in way that she hoped may convey _"what are you looking at?"_

Chad did something that almost made Rachel drop her pen on the floor or maybe yet fall from her seat. He smiled.

Not a smirk! Not a grin! No cockiness reeking from it but an actual heart warming boyish smile. As he did it he looked down at the table, but Rachel was still perfectly aware that he's still smiling. Was she suddenly experiencing an overly exaggerated twilight scene. _Dickson as thesparkly vampire, well he does seem to have that crooked smile and he does brood a lot but I'm definitely not gonna be Bella, I'm not a whinny teenager that always talks like she's hypoventilating. What in the world am I thinking!_

"Rachel" Patton broke her second of astonishment as he spoke about his new car, she rejoined their conversation.

_Well 5pm may be much more interesting afterall._

aN: hey guys if I've insulted some twilight fans out there, I'm sorry, let me tell you that I'm a fan of it too, that little side comment just popped in mind while I was writing, just go hate my screwed up mind. Well I'm not dropping the whole fluffy romantic part this early, I'm still enjoying their relationship tension…we'll get there people I promise. Hey for tiger stripes and 86x60, I'm still continuing it, just experiencing a bit of a writer's block. But I promise I'll update. Comments, suggestions and violent reactions, even cold hearted critics are welcome

-naSH_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

aN: Okay I'm still suffering on a ginormous (is that how you spell it) writer's block on my two other stories. As usual thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves, I'm really getting the hang of this story, before I thought this would just be one of my cool off oneshots but it isn't. So good news! or maybe bad news (if you hate me) from now on I'll be updating every Wednesday on this story. On with the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

CHAPTUH 3

_That was weird_

Recently life isn't exactly hitting the standards of normality.

Rachel climbed the stairs that lead to her blond friend, _that's exaggerated, _companion_, that's way too exaggerated, _partner, _that sounds too attached_, schoolmate, _sounds pathetic, _ adversary, _not too pleasant to hear but highly appropriate_, let's use a much more civil term _ahh yes_… acquaintance.

Rachel is a very punctual person, but seeing that she has a lot of things and a lot of synonyms in her mind, she lost track of time. She didn't forget about her afternoon meeting with you know who, she just took a lot more time than usual to decide whether to meet _him_. Rachel was afraid to admit that her plan wasn't normally unfolding the way she planned to. Not that it wasn't working just like she planned to, it's just that… _it's working too damn well!_ Who knew that making friendship bracelets and having rainbow monkey tea parties with him was so easy, figuratively speaking that is, even if it was with Fanny, she wouldn't get caught doing any of those. Yeah he was still over confident and superior and their prior conversations thus far had been just a few sentences, but Rachel could feel something there other than the brash, almighty Chad that she and everyone else at school knew.

That smile at lunch time was unbelievably shocking!

After unusually pacing to and fro the stairs, she decided to climb the steps completely, after the 11th attempt. As she reached the top she saw Chad lying casually on the familiar bench but this time he stood up and turned to her as he heard her.

"your late" He said flatly behind his curtained eyes.

Rachel felt a small pang of irritation at his commanding tone. What in the world! She is not late! Who said this _appointment_ was under a strict schedule! Well most people would never dare to be late when summoned by the presence of the school's golden boy! She could imagine those mindless minions of him, following his every whim. Maybe it would be a shock to him if someone with a mind, defy him.

Chad must have seen her face change he looked away boldly.

"I'm so sorry boss" she dramatically bowed in front of him then stood with her hands on her hips. "I wasn't aware of your hectic schedule. I thought it was just a casual invite, silly me. Nothing could be casual when it comes to Chad Dickson"

"I didn't invite you" Dickson's voice was back to its cold tone. "I've told you that I want to be alone, you aren't welcome" He sneered indignantly.

"Oh really? You just told me what time you come here just to state a fact? And what is all about that in the cafeteria!

"What about it?" He looked her straight in the eye as he innocently tilted his head.

"What do you mean what about it..you were…"Rachel found it hard to put into words. What did happen at lunch time? Chad raised his eyebrow sensing her discomfort.

"I was…" he trailed off, knowing that he had the upper hand.

"Looking -you were looking" Rachel sighed _Why do I have to blurt that out? with your wide range of colorful vocabulary that's the best you could think of._

"I was looking" he smirked "looking at what exactly?"

Her eyes twitched as she could almost feel a blush creep up her cheek…well almost. "It's none of my business, bye, sorry for bothering you"

Rachel turned to go but too quick and jumped in front of her blocking her exit.

"It is your business. You didn't answer my question" The smirk was still there, she knew that he perfectly knew what she knew they were talking about. He was enjoying her little fumble. To make an end of this uneasy conversation, she just had to say it.

She sighed."Me, you were looking at me then you smiled" She kept her eyes n his face. She knew she wasn't suppose to make a big deal out of this but this was probably the strangest conversation she had with him.

And then he did it again

_That was even weirder_

He smiled, again. It was two notches more dazzling and charming than the last one.

"There you go it wasn't that hard to stay? Being the president shouldn't speaking be your forte? I know almost all of the girls in this school would kill for me to be gazing at them over lunch so don't tell me you weren't the least flattered, that's why your blushing now" The smile turned to an even bigger smirk

She was blushing! This has got to stop. "Oh come on! If you need your ego boosted you're with the wrong person! Go find some sweet talking cheerleader that's desperate for your attention. Now let me pass _Chad_!" as that insufferable word passed her lips she stopped trying to pass by him and stepped back. CRUD! She just called him by his first name! One of the names that dreaded her childhood! She called him CHAD!

He was staring at her his smirk gone, his eyes serious.

"Let me pass" Rachel stepped forward, her need to leave now completely genuine and he obediently slid to one side to let her pass through. She hasn't taken three steps when he suddenly spoke.

"When you weren't here at 5, I thought you weren't coming" She halted.

That _perfectly translates the fact that he was waiting for me._ She snapped back from her thoughts then she glared at him. " And that makes it ok for you to talk to me like that? I'm not one of those nerds that you call as your ugly servants you know"

Chad looked down. "I expect people to do what I say" his words still carried a bit of arrogance but it rather sounds apologetic to her.

"and you are most definitely not ugly" he slowly eyed her up and down.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him "Oh don't even try that with me and I'd like to say that I'm also not one of your giggling fangirls that follows you around"

"giggling fangirls?" There was a hint of amusement in his last statement "try what exactly?"

"Using the charm!"

"The charm? …well, well, well" He smiled coyly at her but looking devious at the same time "_Rachel _did I just heard you compliment me and my charm" Chad switched to the prior said charm, looking completely innocent as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

She smirked back.

"well, well, well no more Mckenzie, is it Rachel now then"

She shot back at him, ignoring his previous conclusion. She saw Dickson's expression change and she knew he hadn't realized he'd called her by her first name and now felt uncomfortable about it. He seemed to think for a moment but then his face took on the shielded expression she was used to and he just shrugged.

"Anyway, if I didn't happen to look your way at lunch it's only because I was bored." he nonchalantly stated this to her.

Rachel's irritation finally reached a point where she was firm on leaving. "I'm so happy that I could alleviate your dying boredom during lunch hours! I'm very much honored" Her words dripped with venomous sarcasm, she quickly snapped as she glared at him

"but do us both a favor _Dickson_ and gaze at someone else next time, I'm sure they'll be eternally grateful!" she turned towards the exit again, somehow satisfied that she had emphasized the use of his surname.

It appears to be after they're last meeting Rachel and Chad continued both they're daily routines ignoring each other, at least that's what they want the other to think. She didn't talked to him for a few days, she didn't even bother visiting they're usual secret hideout _sounds conspicuous, if any other student heard about that they'll think that we're having a sneaky affair…What are you thinking Rachel!_

Rachel is definitely stressed out. It wasn't because of her boring schoolwork but once again because of her secret mission. She had a task at hand, a very pertinent one but it was so unbelievably easy—that it was takes more complicated thoughts to understand and believe. It was because he was so intriguing and so infuriating at the same time. She wasn't doing good time since she alienated _Chad. _And there it was again she said the "C" word_ Dickson! His name is Dickson!_

She wasn't listening to her friends as they ate and she wasn't hungry so she pushed the food around her plate, her head resting on her hand, her mind in turmoil. It was then that she felt those eyes on her again. This time she looked straight at him and found him staring directly at her. As soon as she met his gaze his face softened, his eyes kind and questioning. And without warning her stomach did a flip. One of those flips, when something makes you feel hot. She looked away, feeling a million things at once.

Feeling thoroughly confused she stood suddenly and almost ran from the hall and escaped through the fire exit. She knew where she had to go _to the balcony_ and headed round the stairs out of the wind and rested herself on the bench where she always sat. This place always helped her think of him…._argghhh with him_.

Well right now she was positive that he wouldn't be able to come with her here, he's too crowded by his loyal subjects. She had this balcony on her own. How had this happened? Why was Chad...Dickson so difficult to understand. She shook her head. Was the way she was feeling so difficult to understand? Did she care what Dickson thought of her? _Oh my God_ Was she _caring_? Did she like him? Why was she asking these damn question when she knows that all these question's have a similar answer— _yes_ Well the answer was no for the latter question, she didn't like him…not yet. Aaarrrggghh!

He wasn't the cold, mean person he always seemed to be. There was vulnerability about him, a kindness? No, those two words could never be in the same sentence. Kind and Chad Dickson? No! How on earth was she going to do what had to be done without getting...she searched for a word afraid to use the most accurate one...attached! Oh my god ATTACHED! To Chad Dickson. She rubbed her temples. Weird!

Suddenly her spy senses tingled. She wasn't alone after all

" What are you doing here" she turned to her right. Had she not just being thinking about him and 'poof!' like magic he appears.

"I found this place first remember" Without exactly answering her question and without asking her permission, he sat next to her "Not hungry?" the smooth voice gave her goosebumps.

Without the usual attitude where she would have told him to mind his own business she answered completely honestly, without thinking,

"I had some thinking to do."

"Yes, I've been doing a lot of that too. Are we back to surnames again then?"

He was looking at her through his golden bangs. It would help her think straight if he looked a bit less stareable! _I know that's not a word_ Instead he looked incredibly mysterious and dashing, the wind whipping his blonde ruffled hair .

"I don't know! You're the one blowing hot and cold." Rachel knew her voice was an octave higher.

He didn't make a smart retort. They remained silent for a few seconds, his face gazing at the view in front of them as if with serious concentration.

"Why did you come?" seeing her puzzled expression he continued "The first time, to this place? Why did you come?"

She had been expecting this question but in light of their conversation she suddenly found it incredibly hard to answer. She was supposed to be acting. The plan had been to lie, say it was an accident, he just happened to be here, but she couldn't.

"I wanted to judge you for myself, see if you were the egomaniacal, cocky traitor everyone thinks you are."

Chad raised his eyebrows at her but didn't rise to the bait.

"What's the verdict?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet."

Chad's face was about to contort in an unpleasant fashion when despite the icy glare, he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. Usually, he only flashes his natural boyish smile once, twice the most, for a girl to seal the deal and make them think that they're special but he'll make an exception for this girl.

_I have a feeling that I'll be making a lot of exceptions in the future. _Chad thought

"You looked unhappy - at lunch" My god he had noticed! Before she could reply he continued. "And yes, I was looking."

Suddenly the bell rang, it was the end of lunch.

"You still have English." _How did he know about my schedule?_

With a nod he walked away leaving Rachel more confused than ever.

aN: So as I told you in the last chapter we'll be doing this slowly. No over fluff yet but I'm trying my best to hint a few between those lines. But TRUST ME the next chapters would show how much atom bonding, spontaneous combusting, Nuclear Fusion exploding CHEMISTRY they have. Just tell me if the story is turning a bit too slow or I need to correct a few errors here and there. As usual comments, suggestions, violent reactions and cold hearted criticisms are welcome. Please review, like or dislike, tell me even in one word

-naSH XP


	4. Chapter 4

aN: Told you I'll update every Wednesday! I almost didn't got this up because of the flu that's been pestering me all week! So thank you for the reviews! Got to thank my loyal reviewers Sunlance (I saw your devianart account, you are a badass artist) and Fieldxhockey (thanks for the passing notes advice, who would have thought that I ended up using the swan origami idea) On with the story…

Disclaimer: Own nothing

CHAPTUH 4

"Wait!"

She thread down the busy hallway, seeing many blurry faces of students as she hastily walked past them. Her mind was a swirl of thoughts ignoring everyone who came up to her and purposely never looking back to the lone voice that kept calling for her.

"Wait, Mckenzie" She knew who that lone voice came from as it drowned off the flood of buzzing noises around her. She walked faster, sprinting to turn towards the corner, his voice unusually echoing on the walls.

"Stop, talk to me" For some unknown reason, her heart was throbbing as fast as the migraine in her head. She sprinted faster and faster but it seems that she was running around, trapped with the same endless corridors of the school, with the same faces that she had passed and with the same someone following her.

Her feet had a mind of its own, it kept moving forward even if she ever willed it to stop and she never wanted them to. She kept racing around, hoping that that someone would never catch her league but for another unquestionable reason hoping that that person wouldn't stop following her until he held her long enough to snap her out of her strange stupor.

"Rachel" He called her name, she immediately stopped in her tracks. She turned around. His eyes were boring into her soul, flooded with deep emotion and clouded by an apprehensive search.

"You don't have the right to call me that" she snapped, forcing a deathly glare on him. She once again, turned around to continue her flight.

He grabbed her form and in a split second had her confined between the row of cold metal lockers and his warmth.

"Rachel"

He proved her wrong, in an almost inaudible whisper that his lips had all the right to speak her name. His smooth deep voice justified it the most. She was furious, twisting around to break free from his restraint.

"What do you want?" She looked straight at his piercing eyes, the thought of being caged by him scared her. She knew that she hated him, that she wanted nothing to do with him, that she wanted him to leave her alone and that she wanted him to let her go…She knew that she was lying to herself all along.

She sighed, accepting temporary defeat. He was an inch away from her flustered face when he softly responded to her provoked query.

"_You_"

She gasped lightly, the crowd around them shocked at his sudden declaration. In the corner of her eye, she tried to recognize even one familiar face that would yell at her and would snap her out of her trance…there were no objections, even from her, she doesn't want to fight anymore; she gave into his enchanting touch as she closed her eyes and anticipated the unfamiliar spark.

…3

…2

…1

BLAG!

Rachel's eyes shot open…

It took her a good few seconds to compose herself back to her normal calculating façade…it was just a nightmare…_just a dream_

She searched for the loud noise that awoke her in the first place. She looked in front of her desk and saw that her heavy binder was on the floor, a few of her papers scattered as well.

She kneeled down and gathered her thing. She looked around and surveyed the surrounding. She was in class, sitting at the third row row. To be more specific she was in an advance class where almost all of her classmates are upperclassmen, sleeping at the third row near the center. _At least it was the binder that fell_. The students in this class were all too busy to mind the noise but if it was her textbook that dangerously fell, the whole class would have been given a heart attack. _That textbook is even bigger than two encyclopedias! _There were only a few to pickup but her binder got mis-aligned a bit, stalking a bit of time.

Rachel let out a deep sigh of relief, as she readjusted it. Although this was her most dreaded class out of all her subjects, she couldn't help but relax to the thought that _that _was all a dream. Never in a million years would she ever consider that happening to her. She wasn't that weak you know, a good elbow jab in the ribs and a knee in the crotch followed by a roundhouse kick would have been suffice to teach that guy a lesson. Speaking of that guy…_who is that guy? _That guy that she would unconsciously and involuntarily allow to kiss her.

…a guy, _definitely I'm not katy perry_

…with hair, _so it wasn't Nigel_

…blue eyes, _so it wasn't Patton _

…blond, _so it wasn't Robert Pattinson? I thought that smooth voice belonged to him_

…a teenager, aww! _so it wasn't Brad Pitt either not that I like him or anything…_

A small alarm went off in her head, after deducing the little details from her dream…it was _Dickson._

_Bad Dream! Get your mind off sappy romance chick flicks_! They or maybe just her have decided to accomplish two things after their last meeting. Avoid and Ignore. She wasn't sure what was bringing this reaction on but she was finding it harder and harder to deal with her feelings concerning him. Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten that this was all meant to be an act to befriend him and lead him towards their organization. There was no acting involved now; everything she was saying was real.

She got back to her seat only to find a beautifully folded paper rose on her desk. With one of the petals sticking out that says **read me.**

Nonchalantly she carefully opened the paper origami, not wanting to tear it up in the process. It wasn't until it was almost flat that she noticed the exquisite handwriting.

**Ra- Mckenzie,**

**Today 4:00, the balcony.**

**Enjoy the view**

**C.D.**

She instantly knew the sender's identity.

There were three weird things about this letter. Firstly, why his handwriting is girlier than their English teacher's penmanship, the only missing thing in this letter are the dotted hearts. Secondly, how he almost wrote my name but decided not to, he didn't erase the **Ra, **it was as if he wanted me to know that he hesitated or opted in writing my name. _Shouldn't that just happen when you're talking instead of writing? _And thirdly, why he was sending her a letter in the first place, in the form of a _paper rose_ nonetheless?

She lifted her eyes to look for the blonde sender. He was sitting on top of his desk at the last row surrounded again by his buddies, to her surprise he was not even looking at her. For some reason this annoyed Rachel, as did the commanding tone of the note. **Enjoy the view! Enjoy it Cheeky sod! **

"Arrogant cocky—"

Before she could finish her silent cursing, the teacher walked in.

"Class let's begin, open your textbooks please"

She pulled the giant textbook near her then she opened the hard bound binding. Her eyes widened, a red sticky note was placed on its first page.

**PS: Oh by the way that was definitely an invitation**

Despite herself Rachel almost giggled. Why did he have to be so contradictory! She has got to praise his wonderful ability of discretion, how he managed to sneak that rose and sticky note at record time without even her noticing; and, his unexpected artistry and creativity. Oh come on! How many guys do you meet everyday that could fold paper roses and write as if he's from the 19th century.

She looked up from the paper and immediately met his eyes at the back row, the blue eyes that definitely held a question. For a split second she was tempted to throw the paper on the floor and step on it while he watched. Ha! How do you like that!

Still he held her gaze, it was if he was worried that she wouldn't respond. It was almost like a puppy dog pleading stare but with the intensity of a hot Jacob Black werewolf! I need to stop using twilight as a reference! And did I say hot? What the! Rachel began to feel flustered again, anytime soon the teacher or her seatmate might notice her glancing back at the school's golden boy. With all her effort she dragged her eyes from his, to land it on the board in front of her, listening to another boring lesson.

…waiting for the bell to ring.

aN: It's short I know! I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys and if it sucked MaxandFang101 this chap is a bit light but I promise that things will really be heating up on the next! Comments suggestions, violent reactions are welcome… If it wouldn't be much of a bother leave even just a one word review, even if it's a hate review, sometimes I find it helpful and sometimes funny. Read, Review or better yet Read and Review.

-naSH XP


	5. Chapter 5

aN: Tada! Thank you to my loyal reviewer FieldxHockey, for keeping an eye on me and Sunlance, for inspiring me to draw (haha I still suck at it though), Maxandfang101 and all you guys who read and alerted…Ok so this was supposed to be two chapters but I've decided to post them both as one. It's because of Maxandfang101's comment…it reminded me that I should heat things up a bit. I know lack of fluff! I'm sorry if there was an insufficient dose of fluffiness! Well here it is…

Disclaimer: All together now! I DISCLAIM!

CHAPTUH 5

The whole day was uneventful. About 4:00 pm she was pacing around the student council office, insisting to herself that she was _definitely not_ going to obey him and meet him.

How dare he command me, I am _the_ Rachel Mckenzie?

_He is the Chad Dickson. He didn't command you, he invited you._

How dare he arrogantly invite me?

_What's so arrogant about sending a paper rose?_

How dare he send me a paper rose in the middle of class as if we're secret lovers?

_You liked the paper rose and the idea of being secret lovers sounds appealing? _

How dare my thoughts think like that, you're lying!

_I'm your thoughts Stop lying and stop TALKING to yourself! _

About 4.29 pm she found herself leaving through the fire exit and turning right up the stairs in the auditorium… _So much for definitely not!_

She reached the top only two minutes late, the wonderful scenery that never ceases to amaze her, coming to view. She didn't see him lying on the usual bench nor leaning on the railings of the balcony. She was about to erupt like a volcano knowing that he stood her up when she felt someone creeping behind her. Her impending rage was replaced with an amused smirk.

"So do you really think you can sneak up on a former spy, the best may I add?"

Rachel gently gasped that wasn't the reply she was expecting. He said nothing, as an answer he simply grabbed her arm, turning her to face him as he gently pulled her close.

"Why didn't you answer my invitation?" he leaned in, but not in a _I'm about to kill you_ way. Alarms started to go off in Rachel's head at his dangerous distance. _God he smells good and those eyes at this distance...wait, snap out of it soldier?_

"Huh? What exactly did you expect me to do? Skip happily towards your seat in the middle of class, wink at you and say hey I'm so excited to be there, thanks for the invite?

His frown immediately vanished, he raised one of his brows as he momentarily smirked "Yes, that's exactly what I'm expecting" Before she could punch his nose he continued , resurfacing his serious demeanor "A nod would have done."

"I'm here aren't I?" Rachel huffed, trying to look away from his intense stare. She didn't break away from the close proximity though, because for her it would be a sign of weakness. She wants to show him that she wasn't one of those swooning girls that have weak knees! _Why can't he just move a little? Ever heard about personal space?_

Chad nodded his head and then surprised Rachel yet again with a simple "Thanks."

He was still close, his firm hand on her arm and after the simple thank you, Rachel's mind was blaring with different thoughts. She really should not be feeling like this about Chad Dickson. She should be revolted that he was this close, before she wouldn't even allow this guy near her in an average of three galaxy radius! but that was not the feeling it gave her now. Dickson seemed in no hurry to move away, his eyes were searching her face as if her eyes held the answer to an unfathomable riddle.

"Chad..." she started but he immediately held his hand up to silence her.

"Until you've come to a decision on the egomaniacal cocky traitor question, maybe you should stick to Dickson?"

Rachel was about to throw a dozen of curses and questions at him when she saw that there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you want, Dickson." she kept her face stern as possible and watched for Chad's reaction. She liked it, if he was joking with her that was definitely a big step forward.

"Good" Dickson nodded his approval "things should go smoothly from now on."

Amusing and positive as this was Rachel was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his closeness. Leaning over her, his hand on her arm, his upper body almost touching hers Rachel began to understand why almost the entire female population of the school were lusting after him.

"Chad..." Rachel prompted but before she could say the next word of her sentence Draco leaned even closer and said,

"Yes, Rachel?" he justified her name, saying it softly but with a definite emphasis.

"Erm...I..." Rachel faltered over her words, not being able to form a coherent sentence. So was this what he did then to those giggling girls that followed him around all day? God! No wonder they were swooning wrecks! But she wasn't one of those girls, was she? She was Rachel Mckenzie! She thrust her shoulders back and cleared her throat.

"Why are we exactly doing?" _There you go! I'm forming complete sentences again._

Chad's expression changed as it showed that he was thoroughly surprised and confused by her question.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean before this we've been ignoring and occasionally insulting each other?"

Chad sneered and quirked an eyebrow "Why do you always have to over analyze everything?"

"Because I don't know where I am with you. It's really hard to believe all of this." Rachel managed to pull away from him

"I mean, you act like you would like us to be friends but then you act when we're not alone that you don't! I am sneaking around behind my friends back to meet you but I can't even tell you why! I can't let YOU in, only NOT KNOWING IF ANY OF THIS IS REAL!." she stopped, realizing she had really laid her cards out on the table. Maybe too much but it was said now, she couldn't take it back.

Chad was staring at her in amazement and Rachel waited for the reprisal but he didn't even seem furious at her sudden outburst. Instead he simply asked in a quiet, even tone,

"Let me in?"

Rachel began to feel her cheeks grow hot again. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say to him.

"What did you mean? You said I can't keep letting you in?" still the same quiet voice, softer as he moved closer to whisper.

"This," Rachel waved her arm between the two of them "was never what I intended to happen. LAST TIME I CHECKED you we're calling me a KNDork or the supreme leaDork and I'm calling you a traitor! We weren't meant to get on! You should hate me and I should hate you."

Chad was staring at her in a strange way. It was like he was analyzing what she had said but still not quite believing it. After a few seconds he bent his head slightly and looked at her from under his blond fringe.

"When was the last time you checked?"

His eyes were deep, brimming from sincerity and concern. In those few chosen words, she realized what he was carefully implying.

"You're one of them, so I should hate you" He looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "But I don't."

Somewhere in Rachel's cluttered mind she registered that that this was some major confession from Chad. Before she could even form any sort of response he continued.

"Tomorrow same time. Can you meet me at the school's clock tower just climb the top, I'll meet you in the upper hall?" Chad seemed to jump subjects

"What? Why? You're doing it again! What is with the invites!"

"No, I'm not. Can you?"

To tell you the truth a part of her wanted to tell him to go jump off the tower but curiosity was getting the best of her. _It killed the cat_

"Please."

She was still glaring at him but she couldn't quite believe that Dickson was pleading. She nodded her head "Sure. I'd still like to know why though."

"I know. Can you just wait until tomorrow?"

She nodded

****

"71, 72, 73, 74"

"75 breath 76"

Rachel struggled on climbing the numerous flight of stairs to reach the top, well almost the top, there was at least one set of stairs left to conquer. She made a mental note to work on her stamina next time, all the school paperwork is softening her up.

It was already 4:35 and yet there was still no sign of him. Maybe jumping out and pushing her off this watchtower was his brilliant plan to get rid of her. Rachel smiled at her little joke, finding the whole idea entertaining.

"Dickson?" she silently called out as she reached on of the tower's middle halls. "Chad?"

"Hi, Rachel" the deep husky voice behind her made her jump. She swung her foot backwards, lethally aiming high to the sneaky form behind her. You'll never know who might sneak up on you in these dark halls better be cautious.

Chad smiled knowing that she was half startled but swiftly ducked. That kick would have rearranged some of his pretty boy features. Rachel realized that it was only him but seeing that irritating smirk on his face made her want to wipe her off. Well she was expecting that it would be easy for him to dodge her kick that's why she threw a follow up jab and uppercut

Chad bended backwards, the punch barely missing him, he jumped away. "Rachel manners, a kick and punch combo isn't the normal response when a person says hi" Chad stood up from his crouching position.

She stopped attacking him, hiding her smirk knowing that she had returned the favor of surprise "Well I'm sorry my good sir, but sneaking up on girls isn't exactly a normal thing to do"

She glared at him as she straightened clothes "You really have stalking tendencies, are you always like this?"

Chad merely grinned. "No just to you" He made large strides towards her. "Aggressive, I like it"

He is so cryptic but so damn obvious. Is he flirting with her? That's one very large leap forward…very large leap _I told you this mission is working too darn well!_

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his sudden advances. Changing the topic she continued"Where did you come from?" she glanced round him looking for where he entered.

"Come on, I'll show you." Without warning he proceeded to grab her hand, he dragged her back towards the stairs. But instead of descending them he led her round the top and into the corner of the room.

Behind a small curtain he opened a door and she followed him inside. The room was wide; it was as large as her former office in moonbase. They were directly behind the clock of the tower as she heard the mild ticking of the clocks large black arms, they were just a bit below it.

She can't believe it there was a room _in_ the clock tower. It was fully furnished, contemporary, for such an old structure; the walls lined in a pale candle yellow paper matching the light silk curtains, covering some of the light from the tall windows planted from the high ceilings. To the left of the door was a small kitchenette with a stove and cupboards. In the middle were three elaborate but comfortable looking sofas forming a square in front of the ornate fireplace. _There's a fireplace! You could actually live here!_

"WOW" Rachel couldn't believe that such a space existed in the clock tower! Of their school!

"No-one knows about this. This clock tower is older than this school, my uncle was one of the guys who renovated this place a few years back" He slumped on one of the couch. "He was never fond of tree houses that's why instead he built this…He passed it down to me"

"Everything is so beautiful." Rachel hesitated in taking a seat.

" yes, it is."

"I can't believe that no-one knows it's here."

"Just Father and me. And now you." Chad's words hung in the air, laced heavily with meaning. Rachel got the message. This was his way of showing her he did want them to be friends. He couldn't say it but the sharing of this very special secret meant just that.

She likes knowing and keeping secrets.

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise." Rachel smiled at him crossing her heart as she made a pledge.

"I know it is. I wanted to tell someone for ages. Unfortunately I had no-one to tell."

"Well I'm glad you chose me. I promise to keep my lips tightly sealed."

Chad raised one eyebrow at her, "that's _Too bad_"

Rachel raised her own eyebrows back at him, a half amused, half indignant look on her face. He's doing it again!

Chad smirk his trademark grin but soon turned to face the window, Rachel was left as confused as ever. She stood from her seat, hiding a faint blush as she glanced at one of the glass windows.

"Wow, it's a long way down!" she said. He stood beside her looking at the same direction. Ignoring her gleeful assessment he said.

"You do know I can't change who I am and what I've done" His face somber.

"I know. I believe you now" Rachel knew that his intentions were perfectly true. She left a deliberate pause and cast him a sideways glance "For now anyway."

"Good. This is good." he nodded his head. Then he fixed his gaze back out the window before adding "I'm still a bit wondering about the egomaniacal cocky question though. How's that going?"

Rachel smirked. There are two things she learned today. That Chad Dickson has an impeccable taste in secret hangouts and that he has an above decent amount of humor "That's concluded"

Chad looked down at her, "really" his eyes were betraying him, he can't help it. Rachel knew that despite the inside joke this was important to him

"Yup"

"And?"

"Yes. You are definitely an egomaniacal cocky traitor" Rachel said passively, just like telling an operative that he would be decommissioned.

Then she saw it again "What are you smiling about? I'm disappointed; You're supposed to be upset by that." Rachel beamed

Chad looked up at her still smiling. "Oh I would be if I thought you meant it." he said.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at him "Oh, I do mean it!" she said but still with a smile.

"So get out already, you shouldn't be wasting you time on devilishly handsome egomaniacal cocky traitors like me"

Rachel shook her head. "Nah, It'll be torture but I'm willing to put up with your egomaniacal cockiness!"

Rachel for the how many times this day shocked to see him boisterously laugh. His head thrown back in a proper laugh, not a snicker and not an evil laugh, a proper laugh!

Suddenly she heard someone from the stairwell.

She stood quickly and silenced Chad by placing her thumb across his lips and indicating the door with her eyes. Chad knew what she was trying to tell him and for a few moments they both stood still, in operative mode but soon the sound died down.

It was then that Rachel suddenly became aware how they were standing. She still had her thumb on his lips her other nimble fingers cupping part of his cheek and jaw. He was now looking directly at her. Rachel hadn't meant her attempt to silence him to be so intimate but now she realized that was exactly how it was. She was touching his lips and obviously in order to do this she had to move close to him, their bodies almost touching.

Chad's face was unreadable but Rachel could feel him holding himself tense, his breathing harsh. She still had her finger on his lips and was beginning to lose her train of logical thought. His eyes never left her face, his head bent close to hers.

With a huge effort she stepped away from him, lowering her arms to her side.

"I should be going before someone misses me."

She said this quickly, not meeting his eyes. Chad nodded at her but remained silent.

Chad stared at her as she left. He whispered

"Someone already is"

aN: Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome. READ and REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

aN: Thank you to my loyal reviewers MaxandFangirl101, Sunlance and FieldxHockey. I was grinning from ear to ear when I read your reviews, it made my heart do a acrobatic stunts (creepy?); Also thanks to everyone who read the story. You guy are SOOOOO amazing, I am so happy that you liked the last chapter. On with the story…

Discliamer: I don't own anything ;)

CHAPTUH 6

Because of her sudden departure Chad didn't have time to arrange a meeting with her for the next week. He often ran his hands through his blond hair, every time his mind _unintentionally_ flashes the events from last Friday. Which was often enough to even straighten the frizzy hair of Fulbright. He knew he was getting dragged into something and he knew he should stop it right now!

He patiently waited for the bell to ring and as soon as it did he invited, well _ordered_, his posy to go with him immediately to lunch. After making his grand appearance in the cafeteria, his eyes searched for a certain blond girl that was cluttering his mind for the past few days.

There she was, facing the opposite direction from his usual table, engrossed into a conversation with her Irish friend. He took his seat waiting for one of his cronies to get him lunch, tapping the table slowly while locking his intense stare at her. He stood his ground and for the second time of the day, he waited.

Over the years, he was perfectly aware of the two things that his poisonous baby blues could easily accomplish. Make guys run away from him like scared kitties and make girls run following after him like lost puppies.

_Anytime now, lets see those big brown puppy dog eyes_

After catching the attention of a few drooling girls and vaguely engaging with an interesting conversation with his fellow jocks the bell rang.

He would have failed to notice it, if it wasn't for the retreating sight of the girl that stole his undivided attention. She just left! She didn't even grace him a sideward glance! Was she that immune to his charms! He knew that her amazing spy senses weren't that dense, before when _he_ was her definition of _trouble_; the girl could sense him even under a whopping three galaxy radius!

He dumped his tray in the bin, muttering curses as he quickly left.

_She wants to ignore him then fine! _

The next day…

She wants to ignore him… not fine!

He wasn't quite sure why he was acting like this but he felt the need to see her. Yup he said it _need_, which was ridiculous when at the same time appropriate. Frustrated at himself he put his head on his hands and sighed. Instead of staring at her table, he stared at the swinging doors.

No sign of her.

The lack of an arranged meeting was too hard to ignore. _Perhaps she was thinking about last Friday and thought about it as a mistake? Maybe she's just busy? Or worse! What if she's too busy to even think about what happened last Friday and I'm the only one left with all the crazy overanalyzing? Where the heck could she be?_

Someone above must have heard him cause just like that she was walking through the doors with a bunch of papers. She gave those papers to a girl, whom smiled at her appearance. She pointed at particular parts on the sheet and just as fast as she entered she disappeared with a small wave.

After a few second of contemplating his next move, Chad bolted out the door, running after her.

She was acutely aware of his presence across the room. _Heat vision is just a myth…wrong! That guy could bend a spoon with his eyes and make a poor girl melt. Okay I'm exaggerating, he couldn't… but really, his eyes are so intense!_

Yesterday, at lunch she was already in the hall as he made his grand entrance. She purposely kept herself busy with her conversation with Fanny so that those eyes didn't meet with hers. Nevertheless, she was conscious of his strong presence across the room and it took all her will power to keep her poker face.

Rachel shook her head. _Thank god those five minutes didn't kill me. _After she swiftly left the hall, she was relieved and a bit disappointed that he didn't follow her. More on the disappointed side, secretly, she even had a hard time admitting it in her mind that she was waiting for a paper rose and a corny invite. The plan was to avoid him until she was done sorting out her thoughts.

As she rounded the corner onto the staircase, she was aware that she's being followed. She was about to turn around and face her stalker when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and propelled, none too gently, into the nearest classroom. She wanted to cry out and roll the dark figure over her shoulder but she stopped, suddenly staring into those now all too familiar eyes, her form being held against him with his arm around her waist.

"It's just me" Chad whispered "you aren't going to scream if I—"

"Ow!" She bit his hand. He withdrew it quickly but he remained her oddly possessive grip around her waist. She bit back a blush, seeing that she was flushed against his broad chest. "You could let go now"

He thankfully moved a few feet away from her.

He crossed his arms "If I didn't know any better I'd say you had been avoiding me." Chad moved his head to the side his eyes looking at her questioningly. Rachel, still recovering slightly from her abduction, felt a little flustered, especially as that was exactly what she had been doing! When she didn't answer he prompted her again in a gentle voice.

"Rachel?"

"No...no," she managed to stutter "I was just trying to catch up on my studies." It didn't sound convincing, even to her own ears.

Chad's face told her that he didn't believe her. "riiiigghht"

Awkward silence…

"Listen about last Friday—" Rachel prompted, biting her lower lip, she suddenly found the floor interesting. "I didn't mean to…well…ummh—"

A part of him really wanted to prod around questions at her but he decided not to, sensing her discomfort on the subject. He sighed "how about we start over, as if nothing of the sorts happened"

"really?" Rachel's expression changed in an instant showing first and foremost relief.

"Yeah let's just forget it" He flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Forget about what?" She smiled acting all innocent.

"good" He offered his hand for her to shake. "Friends…_Mckenzie_" Emphasizing her surname with a cocky smirk.

"I don't like having egomaniacal traitors for friends…_Dickson_" 

Chad rolled his eyes. Everything was back to normal, well their definition of _normal_.

She smiled as she eagerly took his hand. "Friends"

Chad snickered "I have to catch up with my studies" He stated with as overrated girly voice

"Hey I don't sound like that, I thought we'll just forget about it" She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Just admit it Rachel you just can't get your hands off me" He flexed his biceps, his legendary swagger was back on.

"HAHA! As if I even want to get near you" She took a step backward to prove her point.

"You are such a bad actress Mckenzie"

"And you are such a good stalker, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's wrong to abduct girls against their will" Rachel inwardly smirked.

Chad was about to apologize, when he saw the playful glint in her eyes.

"Well no" He grinned "Most of the time the girls I abduct here are… more than willing" He raised a suggestive eyebrow, closing their previous gap.

"I can't believe it" She teasingly chuckled "How would they be willing if they're stuck with an arrogant self obsessed jock like you "She folded her arms nonchalantly, a jaded expression hiding her amused features.

Chad pursed his lips, as if constructing an interesting comeback. "Well' He missed their little banter. Chad got so close to her that by the time she had nowhere left to go, she was backed up against the solid, stone, cold wall.

"How about I give you a demonstration" With his hands casually on his pocket, he leaned closer, flashing her his award winning smile. Rachel, to Chad's surprise and satisfaction, didn't flinch neither did she move away.

_I can't wait to see that embarrassed look on her face_ "I'm great in acting, let me persuade your beliefs"

He moved to the side of her face, his lips almost touching her ear. "I'd be more than _willing_"

They remained still for a few seconds. Chad's heart beat increased, regretting his flirtatious act. The intoxicating scent of Rachel invaded his senses while her soft golden hair that he was itching to twirl touched his cheek. For the first time he wasn't confidently in control of the situation. She should push him now before he looses it.

Instead she muttered five words that made his brain go haywire. "_You're not the only one_"

Chad took a sharp intake of breath, burying his face in her hair. _Who are you and what did you do with Rachel… What's wrong with me! Snap out of it Chad! You were supposed to be the one in control! _"Close your eyes" Rachel huskily whispered as she raked her fingers along his tresses.

_This isn't real…this isn't real…this isn't real._

_I should stop now!_ Ignoring any rational thought, he obediently followed, his mind barely registering anything. Rachel clutched his jersey with one hand as she traced his lips with her thumb.

_Oh God, this is real!_

After concluding his loosing inner battle, throwing all his hesitations out the window, he leisurely leaned to her lips.

"You're not the only one—

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

_Killed_ by the bell

Rachel's earlier words were drowned by the exasperating bell. Instead of mirroring the disappointed scornful frown in his face, she threw her head back and laughed.

"_You're not the only one who's great in acting" _Everything made sense again much to Chad's consternation.

_This girl really is immune! _

He turned to the side, settling his nerves after the unlikely situation punched him in the face "Hey, I think we better go to class" Chad said walking over to her, hiding his face as much as possible, he headed for the door.

"This is my next class, you coincidently pulled me in it"

Rachel waved in front of her. "So do I pass" Rachel gave him an all- knowing smile.

_Breathe _Quickly pulling himself out of his stupor, Chad straightened up and put on his normal superior stature, slicking a hand through his hair. "Barely, in my standards" Rachel sent him a glower.

Before he could turn the knob. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll be around keeping an eye on you" he said winking at her. "If you need some practice"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow" …that sounds mysterious and borderline creepy"

He snapped his fingers "Dang, I was going for Mysterious and irresistibly _sexy"_

"No really when will I see you again"

" Can't get enough of Chad Dickson are we?" The amused grin was even wider.

" Arrogant much are we"

"Right to be, don't I?" he asked cockily. "Tomorrow tower at 5"

Right before leaving, Chad looked back at her. "Friends" he glanced over his shoulder, mustering up his best heart stopping grin.

Rachel displayed a small smile and a small nod. "Friends"

He peeked his head outside the door and made sure it was clear before he slipped out. As soon as the door latched, Chad's arrogant face swiftly turned to one of disbelief. He took a few deep breaths and tried to rationalize what just occurred.

Chad's heart was racing and he felt like he had just been slapped in the face by all the emotions he was feeling at once, brought on entirely by the way Rachel touched her. Acting with her was harder than cheating on a lie detector test. Even he wasn't equipped to handle a prank act like that with

His enemy…. His headache…. His comrade…. His friend…

_His Friend?_

aN: Tell me if it sucked and that I was pushing my luck on this story too much or if it was okay. Comment, suggestions and Violent Reactions are well appreciated. Read and Review.

-naSH XP


	7. Chapter 7

aN: I want to thank all of my amazing reviewers. Fieldxhockey, sunlance, MaxandFang101, Numbah 175, Coraline Kate Slymn. Let me explain myself, I've been multi tasking in writing two fics at the same time and the tom felton (Draco Malfoy) obsession lately is not helping either so I'm sorry with all the mix up with the names, I'll soon edit those chaps, it won't happen again, _hopefully_. Oh yeah I'll use the OC's next chapter and I'll thank you guys properly in the next chapter too. So here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

CHAPTUH 7

Rachel couldn't concentrate on anything after her little _acting_ session with Chad. For the whole day she replayed that scene like a broken record. Every word, every move, every look, everything until the part where the bell rings and a certain amount of jolt would snap her out of her reverie. The cycle would repeat all over again, contaminating her thoughts causing herself to go autopilot the rest of the day and no matter how much encore performances she witnessed, she couldn't stop herself from _smiling._

Maybe more like a smirk or a grin. Who cares! She's still floating in her cloud of success. She didn't know, she had it in her. She was proud of herself, if it was any other girl they would have either fainted in the first 2 seconds or they would have sucked his face for the next 2 hours. _Bad thoughts! Rachel Fish your mind out of the gutter_. Well yeah it almost got out of hand because he was so _effortlessly _overwhelming and yeah maybe in the back of her mind she was barely acting but nonetheless she outsmarted him. She was the dominant one, that look in his face was enough to decide the victor. The infamous Chad Dickson flushed and out of his game. _Well he wasn't the only one...but that's beside the point! _

_The end justifies the means._ She chanted all over again. The smirk turned into a confused smile. Although she succeeded in making fun of him, she also succeeded in making fun of her ridiculous emotions along the way.

What had she been thinking? She didn't even like the idea of this boy around her before, and yet she could hardly deny the reaction her body had to his proximity, her entire being was wound up by his mere presence. It was madness, but Rachel's sharp mind was insisting to her rapidly beating heart that her attraction to the boy was merely physical, after all, who was she kidding? He was very worthy of attraction. He was irresistibly…. _Likeable. _

There's nothing wrong with a little _liking_, he's her friend, so she was bound to like him right..._right! _ Yes okay right, she remembered when she was still a little kid, she harbored naïve feelings for Nigel. To tell you the truth she still partially, maybe an eight of a whole, _like liked_ him, however all of those thoughts are shoved away in the file cabinet in her mind, labeled with either _next agenda, to do in the far future _and _might never cruddy happen so stop thinking about it. _But lately she had a new set of _intriguing_ files in her brain.

"Rachel"

Speak of the _Nigel. _

"hey Rachel …earth to Rachel" Nigel snapped his hands in front of her. _Oh yeah. _She blinked a few times and sighed, remembering where she was now. Surprised to find herself come home in one piece after crossing many blocks without recalling doing such a thing and without being squished by a car.

"Yes Nigel" She smiled sweetly at him.

Walking home with Nigel was a constant casual thing. Nigel preferred driving her home with his car but she insisted on at least a once a week stroll. She would wait for him but most of the time he would wait for her though, sometimes they would just walk in comfortable silence and sometimes they would talk until they reached her doorstep. _Wait there's something off about him._

He scratched the back of his neck, squirming, while looking at his shoes. "So what do you say?"

An unfamiliar tense breeze layered the atmosphere. He was nervous. _But why?_ She wanted to just say yes maybe he'd stop fidgeting if _she did that_ but agreeing to something she wasn't aware of isn't the best idea either. _Been there done that. _

Thus she cocked her head to the side, flashing her most considerate smile at him. "Pardon"

He fidgeted even more. _What's wrong with him?_

"I've noticed that you've been off the whole day, how 'bout we just talk about it tomorrow" He scurried fast, pacing away from her.

She swiftly caught his arm, noting his tensed form. "Wait, I'm sorry… Nigel just tell me"

Nigel 's expression immediately softened. He heaved a deep breath. He instantly blushed as he caught a glimpse of her small hands.

"Rachel …look I don't know how to say this but"

He moved closer suddenly he brushed her cheek with his calloused fingers. Rachel froze in the spot, she knew a great deal about where all of this was going.

_He's going to kiss me_

Should she step back, run as fast as she can back to her house. should she fake a sneeze to just ruin the moment, or should she just relax and for once savor the moment of her first kiss. She decided with the latter. I know it's pathetic that this was just her first but she wanted it to be special and this is special, she's sharing her first kiss with the guy that he had a crush ages ago.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her magical kiss to arrive.

_This is it_

He leaned towards her, his one hand gently cupping the side of her face. Nigel whispered "I like…like you Rachel" giving her a small peck on the lips. He gazed longingly in her eyes then he ran away as fast as the miniscule contact lasted.

_!_

_That was it!_

It took a whole day to unfrazzle her nerves. Another whole day attending classes on autopilot and another day of over analyzing just what the heck happened.

She couldn't consider that as her first. Their lips barely touched. She didn't feel anything but a small touch on the lips. Was she just too tired to even enjoy her first kiss? Was she unkissable? Was that even considered her first kiss? Nigel shouldn't have left her like that, she looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the sidewalk with her eyes still closed.

"Rachel"

Nigel tapped her shoulder. _Is it too much to ask for the ground to split open and to swallow her whole?_

"Oh hey Nigel" She asked as carefree as possible, trying her best to stop her eye from twitching. This is going to be bad.

"I didn't give me a response from yesterday" _How could I give you any response when you Christian bailed on me_

"I do like you Nigel b—"

"So you _do _like me?" Nigel asked suddenly, his eyes wide as a great smile lit up his face.

"Well—" Rachel began before she was cut off by Nigel whose facial expression had changed dramatically in the space of a second.

"So...you d-don't like me?" He asked, his eyes giving the air of a distraught lost puppy, his lower lip quivering slightly.

"No…I do, it's just that..."

"Mckenzie!"

Rachel spun round to see who had called her, preparing to thank them for saving her from such an awkward situation, only to see that it was her knight in football armor.

He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall, shifting from foot to foot. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Mckenzie" he repeated, moving towards her slightly, "Warburton...err..." he continued awkwardly, "He um...wants to talk to you. In his office. Right now."

Rachel gazed at him awestruck. Was he...trying to help her? He seemed uncomfortable under her gaze, and averted his eyes towards what seemed to be a particularly interesting invisible painting on the wall.

"Right," she said eventually, breaking the stupor, "I suppose I mustn't keep him waiting..." without looking back at Nigel, Rachel walked cautiously towards Chad, his heart rate hastened as she neared him.

When they were out of sight, He quietly informed her "Mr. Warburton really doesn't want to talk to you"

"I know" Rachel motioned to a certain direction. She wouldn't want Nigel to follow both of them. They rounded the corner as they both jogged to her student council office.

Rachel looked around for anyone who might have saw them. _The coast is clear. _She slid down to the ground, leaning on the wooden door.

"I could kiss you right now" _Oh my god not a good slip up_

Chad walked swaggeringly towards her with his devilish smirk. "What's stopping you?"

She glared at him. "You know your innuendos are not attractive" she hissed, scarlet-faced, "They're insulting."

"And your blatant honesty is cute." His smirk vanished then he smiled. Chad was worried when a venomous comeback never came. He bent down towards Rachel, seeing an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nevermind" He nudged her side.

"You know I heard everything" Rachel's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I just don't know what to do" She held an exasperated sigh.

"First things first, do you like him or not" Rachel felt that she was on the hot seat with a thousand camera flashes blurring her sight. Chad held a serious gaze.

"I don't...know I think I—" He cut he off.

"Fine if you don't want to talk about it" Chad agreed to skip the topic, knowing that the bald Uno liked Rachel, made his guts slightly churn and left an unpleasant weight in his heart.

He scooted closer."Just tell him straight up, if you do or if you don't…Whatever happens I know he could take it" He smiled reassuringly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me"

Silence…

She stared at his hand for a long moment. She wondered why such a simple gesture made relief wash over her. It was better than Nigel's own comfort and this seemed to unnerve her

"Sometimes I feel guilty"

"_Why_?"

She sighed feeling crestfallen and took a breath. She was going to have to come clean to him sometime, "Because feeling more comfortable to trust you, makes me feel like a traitor?"

Chad looked hurt. They were silent for a few moments and Rachel began pacing,

"I'm sorry Chad" she whined, "See this is why I didn't want to tell you before."

He stared up at her, "And yet you're still going to be my friend? Even though it makes you feel guilty?"

She looked away, "…Yes," she answered softly.

"Why?" he breathed.

She stood up, the cold breeze swaying her hair "Because I've learned that even the smallest change can be the simple solution to a problem. I don't want to have problems with you Chad I just want to get along, besides there's already enough tension in the World without our contribution."

He smiled, "So we're still friends then?"

She nodded and smacked her lips together, "Yep. We're still friends."

"Friends, nothing less, nothing more" She put her hands on her hips "Why do you keep asking that?"

"Just making sure that you won't fall for me in the process" Chad got a naughty gleam in his eyes.

She pursed her lips "maybe it's the other way around"

After holding both of their knowing glares intensely, they burst out laughing. Rachel clutched her tummy as Chad resurfaced for air. "that was funny" She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. Chad straightened himself up as their chuckles simmered down.

"No honestly" He moved towards her "We need to do this properly…maybe something to seal the deal" She cocked a bemused brow.

Rachel clapped her hands together. "So what do you suggest?"

He tapped his chin pulling out a thoughtful expression

"Seal it with a _kiss_"

Rachel looked startled, but he continued on suavely, "Think of it as a significant experiment to make sure that we stay friends, nothing less and _nothing more_"

"Uh-I", she was blushing and stammering furiously, "I-uh I def-definitely do not think that-err-_that_ is a good idea nor-erm-would it be-ahm-uh _appropriate_ under any uh circumstances-"

"Oh come on!" he boomed jovially standing up, "What's the odd kiss between two good friends?"

Rachel stared at him nonplussed. _Would she really dare?_ His blue eyes seemed to light up, _did other girl and boy friends really exchange kisses? This is just a friendly kiss? Well what better way to share a first kiss than with a friend? This is brilliant, this way she wouldn't bother with the aftermath._

Oh she felt surprisingly subtle but still so unsure, and he was ever moving forebodingly forward,

"Do you promise it's just a one time experiment?" she whispered shakily as he slid his arms around her waist, "Just to um…_seal the deal_?"

"Rachel," his voice sounded all around her. His hands were in her hair, his body was pressed up impossibly close to hers, and his eyes were all she could see. She couldn't fight it if she'd tried,

"Unless you come back for more"

_That over confident je— I should punch him— right n—_

All thoughts melted away. His lips softly met hers and she felt her eyes flutter closed and her body become languid. The kiss was teasingly slow and gentle and she felt herself grow hungry for more. His lips seemed to be telling her the most delicious and tantalizing secrets that she devoured and filled herself up with until she was glowing like a light bulb.

The sockets connected and sparked, the chorus sang in perfect tune, the orchestra raised to a crescendo; And then it was over, just as quickly as it began. She opened her eyes and prayed that her trembling legs wouldn't let her fall.

"Well now that's settled…" He was hiding his reddened face under his bangs.

Rachel shook her head a few times. Rematerializing her calm appearance "Yep…well I still have some papers to sign" _This felt like déjà vu_

He continued. "Right and I have to go now, football clearing with the coach" He acted nonchalantly even though he tried to walk as straight as possible and to hide his stupid goofy grin.

As soon as the door slammed shut.

_Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! I kissed Chad Dickson! _

aN: Seal the deal with a…_review_. I don't know if that kiss was special enough just tell me if I'm swerving the wrong way. Well Comments suggestions and violent reactions are well appreciated. I kinda like Violent reactions (thanks to Fieldxhockey and Numbah 175) READ AND REVIEW

-naSH XP


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

CHAPTUH 8

With a heavy sigh she quietly strolled along the narrow aisle. The exams are in three weeks and she's a bit behind on some of her extra credit schoolwork. Rachel was so used to the library, she felt comfort with the smell of old books, the high shelves that reach the roof and the silent solitude that surrounds its wonderful labyrinth of knowledge. Just like her office, a perfect workplace but with a different atmosphere.

She wandered towards the end of the row, looking for a particular book that would sate her interest. She looked from side to side and saw nothing. Her hand froze as she felt a familiar presence. She ignored the rustling sound beneath her as she waited for the expected intrusion.

"gotcha"

Suddenly a hand from the other side of the bookshelf firmly grabbed her leg. Rachel didn't frazzle at all instead she kicked the arm with her boot clad foot, not too strong but enough to make the owner of the arm yelp and muffle a scream.

"rrrggghh!"

"Hey Chad" A wide smile spread across her features.

Chad reappeared behind her while cradling his arm under his jacket. "Was that really necessary" He shot her an intense glare under his fringes. "you could have just wiggled your leg or something"

"I was surprised…Well for all I know it could have been a grotesque flesh eating zombie alien?" She sat slowly, knees curled up and head rested on the shelf.

"Surprised?" Chad sneered as he sat next to her "Well according to your actions you perfectly knew it was me, you didn't even scream?"

"So you want me to scream like a harpy in the middle of the library?" Rachel stated in a calm calculating voice.

Chad sat closer, his knees almost touching hers "Well that would be expected. I could always manage to make the girls _scream_" He wiggled a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yeah" Rachel bubbled up a chuckle "From horror"

The glare was back but seeing Rachel adorably suppress her giggles made him join in the laughter.

When the laughter died down she opened the book she got, scanning its contents. "What are you doing here anyway"

Chad shrugged as he rested his chin on his palm. "Studying"

"Studying what?" She inquired not even looking up from her book.

"Studying you" Chad flashed her his most charming smile

Rachel, trying her hardest no to blush, merely rolled her eyes. "again with the innuendos…no really what do you want cause I don't want anyone to see us all friendly in here" She remained her face as straight as possible.

" friendly huh, no one expects Chad Dickson being _just friendly_ with a girl in the darkest corner of the library"

She slammed the book shut with her brows knitted tightly. "then just go be friendly somewhere else" She stood up and turned around.

This alarmed Chad in so many levels, he was just messing with her. His teasing persona disappeared immediately as he frantically grasped her arm. "Hey Rachel are you pmsing, is it that time of the month …your not a girl"

_What am I saying it should be those girls not a girl…I should stab my tongue with a pen right now_ Chad looked down and crunched up his one eye close as he steadied himself preparing to see her deathly glare and feel her soft knuckles collide his jaw.

"Gotcha" He instantly looked up when he saw Rachel laughing hard with her one hand clasping her stomach and the other pointing at him. "you should have seen that look on your face" He tried to hide his flustered face. Rachel simmered down the laughter and tugged him back to the dark corner of the library.

"that was not funny"

"Well accusing a girl of pmsing then telling her that she's not a girl isn't funny either" She crossed her arms across her chest, going back to her previous position.

"Good point" He soon followed suit, grabbing a fictional book near him. Well I have a huge English book report that's due in two weeks, it just so happens that faith brought us together here"

"That sounds nauseatingly romantic, me too but I'm after an extra credit English essay" She waved the thick book in front of her. "So what book did you choose?"

He tapped his chin. "None at the moment"

"You haven't read anything yet! It's in two weeks!" She smacked him upside the head.

"What?" He rubbed the sore spot. "It's in two weeks I'm a fast reader"

She sighed at his carefree response. "Try this The Time traveller's wife by Audrey Niffenegger or this The Godfather by Mario Puzo " Rachel handed him the books from her backpack.

"Nice choice, I expected you handing me Pride and Prejudice or twilight " He viewed the both of the covers of the book. "But they're both movies right"

"The book is even better, just return them to me after a week, they're from the library, three weeks is the extent of president privileges" He beamed a smile at her.

"You are such a bookworm goody two shoes"

"You are such an annoying ungrateful jerk"

"Thanks, now let's go back to being more friendly shall we, could I sit next to you, I think I'm gonna start reading too" both smiled at each other as they began to read in comfortable silence.

"Sure"

Chad found the book he was reading quite interesting while Rachel scanned more books, taking notes frequently from pages. Every now and then they'll exchange words and glances but were too caught up in they're reading to establish a deeper conversation.

He shouldn't have sat next to her. Chad tried his very best to concentrate on her work. It was really hard when she was really near him. Her hair sometimes brushed his hand, Her shoulders touching his, her scent that invaded his nose and that cute little quirk when she tried to concentrate. After half an hour he set the book down and rubbed his temples.

"I've had it, timeout for just ten minutes"

Rachel exhaled the breathe that she didn't knew she was holding, Chad wasn't the only one who's affected.

"You're right, I'm really having a hard time with this subject especially not knowing when and what about his pop quizzes are" She rested her face on her knees.

"What English, that's easy that teacher loves me she even showed me her lesson plan" Chad noticed the sudden sparkle in her eyes. He grinned. "Well do you want to know?"

"Yes tell me now" He tugged on his sleeve.

A devious smirk appeared instantly. "No… Its confidential"

"Confidential? Then I'm bound to know about it, tell me"

"No,"

"please" She tried using the puppy dog face.

"still not telling, why do you need it anyway"

"I need leverage, a bit to lighten my schedule'

Chad leaned forward. "OK if I tell you, do I get to ask you a question that you have to answer completely honestly?" He was smiling his amazing smile at her and Rachel leant her chin in her hand as if she was thinking about his proposition. She was tempted but a little cautious as to what he might ask her.

"I don't trust you. You're going to ask me something really embarrassing."

"Well the choice is yours. It depends how much you want to know." Chad leant back and smirked at her.

Rachel sighed knowing she was going to say yes but also knowing she would probably regret it. "OK, fine"

"Wow, didn't think you'd agree to that in a million years." He smirked grew wider. lowering his voice. "Who's the best guy you've ever kissed?"

"Should it be a guy?" Rachel pointed out to him.

"WHAT! do you mean….?"

"joking" Rachel pulled a face.

"Come on, be totally honest." Chad was enjoying this.

Rachel was torn between lying completely and confessing the truth. The problem with lying was that he would just tease her incessantly about any boy she now mentioned. But she couldn't possibly tell him the truth.

"I haven't thought about it but I suppose it would be someone like Adam Trent. He's really nice." She tried desperately not to blush partly because of the topic of conversation and partly because this was on outright lie.

"That's a lie, Mckenzie." Draco said.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" she protested.

"He's in my football team he always kiss and tell" A smug look on his face.

"I thought I had that one" She said whispered loudly.

Chad leant closer to her and lowered his voice. "Rachel, I'm not letting you off that easily. Who would be the best?"

Rachel felt herself growing hot under his gaze.

"You already know the answer, that's why you're pushing me for it." She glared at him. "Just so you can have that moonbase sized ego of yours boosted even more."

She saw Chad's face changed and he looked closely at her with a small smile on his lips. "Is that your very drawn out way of saying to me that I'm the best?"

Rachel wanted the floor to open up and she couldn't help but glare at him. She answered with a glare. "Probably."

"It's nothing to be shy about. I'd be the best on most girls' lists." Chad sounded like his usual arrogant self for a moment but he was grinning as he said it.

"Now that's over it's your turn. Tell me?" Rachel waited with baited breath for the seeked information.

"I'm really sorry but I can't tell you."

"What do you mean? We had a deal."

Chad bit his lip. "Yes well I was merely bluffing"

Rachel punched him on the arm. "You're a lying, manipulating, sneaky..."

Chad held his hands up to stop her flow of words. "Watch you're language we're in a public place. I honestly didn't think you'd take my offer of answering a question. It was an opportunity too good to miss."

"You're unbelievable, Chad Dickson" Rachel said between gritted teeth.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment!" Rachel said. "You now owe me a question"

"Ask anything you like, I have nothing to hide." Chad offered.

Rachel gave him a smirk he would have been proud of. "How many girls have you made out with?" She burst out laughing at the look on his face. She looked around if someone heard her. They were still in fact in the library.

"quiet down…What? You've got to be kidding! You can't ask me that!"

"There were no rules I can ask what I like."

"Why do you want to know that?" Chad shook his head disbelievingly at her. "I can't believe that you just asked me how many girls I've made out with for heaven's sake!"

"Just answer the question." Rachel was enjoying herself. She didn't really care how many girls Maybe she was evil after all?

"Five" Chad was still shaking his head and looking slightly embarrassed. "If you tell anyone else this I'll kill you."

Rachel sniggered. "Five? I thought you were supposed to be the make out god!"

Chad grinned at her. "Yes make out god not make out slut! It's not the quantity, it's the quality."

"Oh please! You're not that good?" Rachel regretted that last statement. It brought back a whole heated and magical memory of a time in the classroom.

"really?..."

She instinctively changed the topic."Who were they?"

"That's all you're getting, unless you want to carry on with the deal? I'll let you have one more question as long as I get one more as well." Chad raised his eyebrows at her challengingly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "One more question each?"

"Yep."

"I don't know, I think I've been embarrassed enough for one day."

"OK. One more question each then."

"How about something deep, intriguing of the sorts" Chad stated.

Rachel could only think of the one question that kept probing her mind. It was too personal to ask but having your curiosity, better judgment and emotions against you proves it to be more difficult. She couldn't possibly have the guts to ask a very direct question like that_. Chad do you l— _

_Indirectly _that's the best way to ask, "in your opinion…Should I go out with Nigel" Rachel stared at intently at her feet.

Chad's eyes were wide open, he bit his tongue from surprise. That was really deep and definitely intriguing. Why was she asking him this? What does she mean to him? What should he tell her?

_Who was he to tell her?_

"that que ball wouldn't be my first choice but he's a nice guy…well the answer's _yes_" he tried to stifle a fake laugh, all the while sensing a burning feeling creeping up in his insides.

"Oh…okay" Rachel gave him a small smile

He glanced at his watch fervently packing up the two books to leave. He couldn't stand this annoying burning feeling any longer. "Well look at the time, It's a bit late I gotta go"

"You still have a question to ask." Rachel was about to follow him when he put up his hand.

"It's fine stay…I know, don't worry I'm not going to forget. For now just think of it like I have one on you" He mustered up a confident smile as best as he could and soon disappeared from the aisle.


End file.
